Compositions and methods are provided relating to treatment, prevention, or amelioration of one or more symptoms of bronchoconstrictive disorders. In particular, the compositions and methods herein include formoterol, and/or derivatives thereof. The compositions are propellant-free, sterile unit dose or multidose inhalation solutions intended for administration via nebulization.
Bronchoconstrictive disorders affect millions worldwide. Such disorders include asthma (including bronchial asthma, allergic asthma and intrinsic asthma, e.g., late asthma and airway hyper-responsiveness), chronic bronchitis and other chronic obstructive pulmonary diseases. Compounds having xcex22-adrenoreceptor agonist activity have been developed to treat these conditions. Such compounds include, but are not limited to, Albuterol (xcex11-(((1,1-dimethylethyl)amino)methyl)-4-hydroxy-1,3-benzenedimethanol); Bambuterol (dimethylcarbamic acid 5-(2-((1,1-dimethylethyl)amino)-1-hydroxyethyl)-1,3-phenylene ester); Bitolterol (4-methylbenzoic acid 4-(2-((1,1-dimethylethyl)amino)-1-hydroxyethyl)-1,2-phenylene ester); Broxaterol (3-bromo-xcex1-(((1,1-dimethylethyl)amino)-methyl)-5-isoxazolemethanol); Isoproterenol (4-(1-hydroxy-2-((1-methylethyl)amino)ethyl)-1,2-benzenediol); Trimetoquinol (1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-1-((3,4,5-trimethoxyphenyl)methyl)-6,7-isoquinolinediol); Clenbuterol (4-amino-3,5-dichloro-xcex1-(((1,1-diemthylethyl)amino)methyl)benzenemethanol); Fenoterol (5-(1-hydroxy-2-((2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-methylethyl)-amino)ethyl)-1,3-benzenediol); Formoterol (2-hydroxy-5-((1RS)-1-hydroxy-2-(((1RS)-2-(p-methoxyphenyl)-1-methylethyl)amino)ethyl)formanilide); (R,R)-Formoterol; Desformoterol ((R,R) or (S,S)-3-amino-4-hydroxy-xcex1-(((2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1-methylethyl)amino)methyl)benzenemethanol); Hexoprenaline (4,4xe2x80x2-(1,6-hexanediyl)-bis(imino(1-hydroxy-2,1-ethanediyl)))bis-1,2-benzenediol); Isoetharine (4-(1-hydroxy-2-((1-methylethyl)amino)-butyl)-1,2-benzenediol); Isoprenaline (4-(1-hydroxy-2-((1-methylethyl)-amino)ethyl)-1,2-benzenediol); Metaproterenol (5-(1-hydroxy-2-((1-methylethyl)amino)ethyl)-1,3-benzenediol); Picumeterol (4-amino-3,5-dichloro-xcex1-(((6-(2-(2-pyridinyl)ethoxy)hexyl)amino)methyl)benzenemethanol); Pirbuterol (xcex16-(((1,1-dimethylethyl)amino)methyl)-3-hydroxy-2,6-pyridinemethanol); Procaterol (((R*,S*)-(xc2x1)-8-hydroxy-5-(1-hydroxy-2-((1-methylethyl)amino)butyl)-2(1H)-quinolinone); Reproterol ((7-(3-((2-(3,5-dihydroxyphenyl)-2-hydroxyethyl)amino)propyl)-3,7-dihydro-1,3-dimethyl-1H-purine-2,6-dione); Rimiterol (4-(hydroxy-2-piperidinylmethyl)-1,2-benzenediol); Salbutamol ((xc2x1)-xcex11-(((1,1-dimethylethyl)amino)methyl)-4-hydroxy-1,3-benzenedimethanol); (R)-Salbutamol; Salmeterol ((xc2x1)-4-hydroxy-xcex11-(((6-(4-phenylbutoxy)hexyl)amino)methyl)-1,3-benzenedimethanol); (R)-Salmeterol; Terbutaline (5-(2-((1,1-dimethylethyl)amino)-1-hydroxyethyl)-1,3-benzenediol); Tulobuterol (2-chloro-xcex1-(((1,1-dimethylethyl)amino)methyl)benzenemethanol); and TA-2005 (8-hydroxy-5-((1R)-1-hydroxy-2-(N-((1R)-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1-methylethyl)amino)ethyl)-carbostyril hydrochloride).
These compounds are typically formulated for inhalation therapy. Aqueous or liquid formulations are preferred over solid formulations. Powdered formulations are more difficult to administer, particularly to the young and elderly who are most often the patients in need of such therapy. Compounds, such as formoterol, which has many desirable properties, are not adequately stable in aqueous solutions to be formulated as liquids. Hence there is a need for formulations of compounds, such as formoterol, in a form that can be conveniently administered and that are stable for extended periods of time. Therefore, it is an object herein to provide liquid formulations of xcexc2-adrenoreceptor agonist compounds. It is also an object herein to provide more stable formulations of others of these compounds.
Compositions and methods for treatment, prevention, or amelioration of one or more symptoms of bronchoconstrictive disorders are provided. The compositions provided herein are stable solutions of a bronchodilating agent, or a derivative thereof, in a pharmacologically suitable fluid that contains water, that are stable during long term storage. The compositions are suitable for direct administration to a subject in need thereof. Pharmacologically suitable fluids include, but are not limited to, polar fluids, including protic fluids. In certain embodiments herein, the compositions are aqueous solutions.
The compositions provided herein possess an estimated shelf-life of greater than 1, 2 or 3 months usage time at 25xc2x0 C. and greater than or equal to 1, 2 or 3 years storage time at 5xc2x0 C. In certain of these embodiments, using Arrhenius kinetics,  greater than 80% or  greater than 85% or  greater than 90% or  greater than 95% estimated bronchodilating agent remains after such storage. These compositions are particularly useful for administration via nebulization. In certain embodiments herein, the subject is a mammal. In other embodiments, the subject is a human.
The compositions provided herein are formulated to remain stable over a relatively long period of time. For example, the compositions provided herein are stored between xe2x88x9215xc2x0 C. and 25xc2x0 C., or between 2xc2x0 C. and 8xc2x0 C., and remain stable for the desired time. In one embodiment, the compositions are stored at 5xc2x0 C.
Among the bronchodilating agents for use herein are Albuterol (xcex11-(((1,1-dimethylethyl)amino)methyl)-4-hydroxy-1,3-benzenedimethanol); Bambuterol (dimethylcarbamic acid 5-(2-((1,1-dimethylethyl)amino)-1-hydroxyethyl)-1,3-phenylene ester); Bitolterol (4-methylbenzoic acid 4-(2-((1,1-dimethylethyl)amino)-1-hydroxyethyl)-1,2-phenylene ester); Broxaterol (3-bromo-xcex1-(((1,1-dimethylethyl)amino)methyl)-5-isoxazolemethanol); Isoproterenol (4-(1-hydroxy-2-((1-methylethyl)amino)ethyl)-1,2-benzenediol); Trimetoquinol (1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-1-((3,4,5-trimethoxyphenyl)-methyl)-6,7-isoquinolinediol); Clenbuterol (4-amino-3,5-dichloro-xcex1-(((1,1-diemthylethyl)amino)methyl)benzenemethanol); Fenoterol (5-(1-hydroxy-2-((2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-methylethyl)amino)ethyl)-1,3-benzenediol); Formoterol (2-hydroxy-5-((1RS)-1-hydroxy-2-(((1RS)-2-(p-methoxyphenyl)-1-methylethyl)amino)ethyl)formanilide); (R,R)-Formoterol; Desformoterol ((R,R) or (S,S)-3-amino-4-hydroxy-xcex1-(((2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1-methylethyl)amino)methyl)benzenemethanol); Hexoprenaline (4,4xe2x80x2-(1,6-hexanediyl)-bis(imino(1-hydroxy-2,1-ethanediyl)))bis-1,2-benzenediol); Isoetharine (4-(1-hydroxy-2-((1-methylethyl)amino)butyl)-1,2-benzenediol); Isoprenaline (4-(1-hydroxy-2-((1-methylethyl)amino)ethyl)-1,2-benzenediol); Metaproterenol (5-(1-hydroxy-2-((1-methylethyl)amino)ethyl)-1,3-benzenediol); Picumeterol (4-amino-3,5-dichloro-xcex1-(((6-(2-(2-pyridinyl)ethoxy)hexyl)-amino)methyl)benzenemethanol); Pirbuterol (xcex16-(((1,1-dimethylethyl)-amino)methyl)-3-hydroxy-2,6-pyridinemethanol); Procaterol (((R*,S*)-(xc2x1)-8-hydroxy-5-(1-hydroxy-2-((1-methylethyl)amino)butyl)-2(1H)-quinolinone); Reproterol ((7-(3-((2-(3,5-dihydroxyphenyl)-2-hydroxyethyl)amino)-propyl)-3,7-dihydro-1,3-dimethyl-1H-purine-2,6-dione); Rimiterol (4-(hydroxy-2-piperidinylmethyl)-1,2-benzenediol); Salbutamol ((xc2x1)-xcex11-(((1,1-dimethylethyl)amino)methyl)-4-hydroxy-1,3-benzenedimethanol); (R)-Salbutamol; Salmeterol ((xc2x1)-4-hydroxy-xcex11-(((6-(4-phenylbutoxy)hexyl)-amino)methyl)-1,3-benzenedimethanol); (R)-Salmeterol; Terbutaline (5-(2-((1,1-dimethylethyl)amino)-1-hydroxyethyl)-1,3-benzenediol); Tulobuterol (2-chloro-xcex1-(((1,1-dimethylethyl)amino)methyl)benzenemethanol); and TA-2005 (8-hydroxy-5-((1R)-1-hydroxy-2-(N-((1R)-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1-methylethyl)amino)ethyl)carbostyril hydrochloride).
Of particular interest herein is formoterol, having the formula: 
Formoterol for use in the compositions and methods provided herein includes 2-hydroxy-5-((1RS)-1-hydroxy-2-(((1RS)-2-(p-methoxyphenyl)-1-methylethyl)amino)ethyl)formanilide; or a stereoisomer thereof; and also includes the single enantiomers 2-hydroxy-5-((1S)-1-hydroxy-2-(((1S)-2-(p-methoxyphenyl)-1-methylethyl)amino)ethyl)formanilide and 2-hydroxy-5-((1R)-1-hydroxy-2-(((1R)-2-(p-methoxyphenyl)-1-methylethyl)-amino)ethyl) formanilide.
In certain embodiments, the compositions are administered via nebulization. Administration of a nebulized aerosol is preferred over the use of dry powders for inhalation in certain subject populations, including pediatric and geriatric groups.
In one embodiment, the compositions for use in the methods provided herein contain a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative of formoterol. In another embodiment, the compositions for use in the methods provided herein contain a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of formoterol. Pharmaceutically acceptable salts include, but are not limited to, salts of mineral acids, such as but not limited to hydrochlorides and sulfates; and salts of organic acids, such as but not limited to acetates, lactates, malates, tartrates, citrates, ascorbates, succinates, butyrates, valerates and fumarates. In one embodiment, the compositions for use in the methods provided herein contain formoterol fumarate or formoterol fumarate dihydrate. In another embodiment, the compositions for use in the methods provided herein contain formoterol tartrate.
Also provided herein are combinations containing a composition provided herein and a nebulizer. The combinations can be packaged as kits, which optionally contain other components, including instructions for use of the nebulizer. Any nebulizer is contemplated for use in the kits and methods provided herein. In particular, the nebulizers for use herein nebulize liquid formulations, including the compositions provided herein, containing no propellant. The nebulizer may produce the nebulized mist by any method known to those of skill in the art, including, but not limited to, compressed air, ultrasonic waves, or vibration. The nebulizer may further have an internal baffle. The internal baffle, together with the housing of the nebulizer, selectively removes large droplets from the mist by impaction and allows the droplets to return to the reservoir. The fine aerosol droplets thus produced are entrained into the lung by the inhaling air/oxygen.
Methods for the treatment, prevention, or amelioration of one or more symptoms of bronchoconstrictive disorders, including, but not limited to, asthma, including, but not limited to, bronchial asthma, allergic asthma and intrinsic asthma, e.g., late asthma and airway hyper-responsiveness; chronic bronchitis; and other chronic obstructive pulmonary diseases are provided. The methods involve administering an effective amount of a pharmaceutical composition provided herein to a subject in need of such treatment.
Articles of manufacture, containing packaging material, a composition provided herein, which is useful for treatment, prevention or amelioration of one or more symptoms of diseases or disorders associated with undesired and/or uncontrolled bronchoconstriction, and a label that indicates that the composition is used for treatment, prevention or amelioration of one or more symptoms of diseases or disorders associated with undesired and/or uncontrolled bronchoconstriction, are also provided.